Curtain of Fire
by Aziomatic
Summary: The men of the Inuyoukai Clan have always been revered for their battle prowess and ruthless nature. While the women have been treated as creatures existing solely to be servants and rear the children. After a vision of a disastrous event goes unheeded the women abandon their neglectful mates and form a clan of their own. What happens when the scorned males catch up with them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, playing around with Rumiko Takahashi's characters helps me sleep.

In this universe humans do exist but the two species tend to keep to themselves so half demons are rare especially as mates. As for Inuyasha's ears and general demon features its gonna be like genetics where it's just the luck of the draw. However, certain markings will signify power

Volcano

/välˈkānō/

 _noun_

noun: **volcano** ; plural noun: **volcanoes** ; plural noun: **volcanos**

a mountain or hill, typically conical, having a crater or vent through which lava, rock fragments, hot vapor, and gas are being or have been erupted from the earth's crust.

an intense suppressed emotion or situation liable to burst out suddenly.

Raucous laughter and the steady marching of jovial males could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Their numbers unknown but decidedly vast some were dressed in simple robes of brown and green were pulling carts heaped with spoils others, rode horses or guarded the perimeter on foot swords at their side.

Their looks varied greatly some had black hair others had white. Some were quite fair skinned others quite tan. Peculiarly, some seemed quite young as well looking to be no more children. The one uniformity between them all was that they were distinctly not human.

Some had what appeared to be dog ears at the top of their head, while others had long fangs and strange face markings. At the head of the party riding a beautiful black stallion was a lone figure; and at first glance he appeared to be the most beautiful man you might ever have the pleasure of seeing.

His hair was so white it looked more like silky strands of silver sitting in a high ponytail at the top of his head. He had angular features and a strong jaw. His sun kissed skin was flawless and was even more noticeable due to his stunning white and red kimono. However, his most striking feature were his eyes. The were the deepest and most golden shade of amber. He wore no breastplate or armor to speak of and he had two swords hanging at his side. Even with the lack of armor it was very apparent that this man was as lethal as he was beautiful.

"Halt!" He yelled out suddenly his black stallion coming to a stop.

"What are your wishes Commander Taisho?" One of the soldiers asked.

The commander gave a sweeping glance of the army. His golden gaze lingering on a small group of boys helping to guard the perimeter.

" We are but a few hours away from our home, two among you will scout ahead the rest of you may catch your breath."

At once two of the men sprinted forward into the grove of trees ahead, while the rest of the army took the time to drink water or do maintenance on their weapons.

Commander Taisho dismounted his horse and made his way over to the group of young boys. They all looked, eyes wide, at his readily approaching form. The only one who seemed unfazed by the formidable demon was a silver haired boy, with purple stripes on his cheeks, who looked no older than 15. He too had eyes of amber though lighter and they held a certain coldness to them that seemed out of place for one so young. As the Commander drew closer the boy spoke,

"Father," He said calmly with a nod of his head to show deference to the older man.

"Sesshomaru, I see you've been tasked with training the young. How are they faring?"

With an air of one who is quite bored Sesshomaru replied, " They lack understanding of basic concepts and appear to have no strategic knowledge or gifts, despite their complete ineptitude i have managed to get them to a level of almost passability."

Commander Taisho chuckling a bit said, " This is their first campaign and they are not long off their mothers milk do cut them some slack."

"I just don't see why I must be the one to train them surely my skills in battle would be put to better use someplace else." he said in a rebellious tone while shifting on his feet restlessly.

The Commander looked at his son through narrowed eyes and sternly said, " Are you questioning my orders son? It is a great honor to train the young and if you feel it beneath you maybe you need to be sharpening the swords for two moons."

Looking thoroughly chastised the young boy said, " My apologies Father I didn't mean to question you. I just don't understand, I have yet to be bested in training and at my age the name Inu no Taisho was already infamous throughout the land, yet I still have not seen battle."

"I understand son, things were different in my time the threats from the Wolf Clan made it necessary to go through the Blood Ritual early. It was due to the early induction that we won the war, which is why we've also started training the young into warriors earlier as well. We need them to be watched over. Your time will come but until then be patient and follow orders."

"Yes Father," Sesshomaru replied glumly.

"Besides I should think, you'd be happy to be able to watch over your younger brother." As he said this the commander's eyes dropped to a silver haired child who had been steadily inching closer to his swords amber eyes full of curiosity and mischief. He bent down and swiftly picked up the boy.

He held him to eye level and the giggling boy said, "Hi Papa."

"Now InuYasha what have we said about you playing with weapons?" The Great Dog Demon stated looking into his son's eyes.

"A sword is not a toy it's for striking down enemies." The child parroted back.

"That's right." Taking the time to look over his youngest son the commander suddenly took note of what he wore. Inuyasha wore a vibrant crimson robe. The color not unusual as red was seen as a symbol of power and status but the fine quality was odd to give to a mere child. "Where did you get this?" Inu No Taisho asked, as he gestured to the robe.

Eyes lighting up the boy started speaking animatedly, " Mama made it for me she said it was fur of the fire bat and it's magic so it will still fit me even when i become a great big warrior like you papa."

With a small frown Inu No Taisho set the boy down, "It's fur of the fire rat," He corrected. Fire rat fur was coveted not just for its splendor but also for its durability. It would never wear and even acted as armor of sorts to deflect minor physical attacks and corrosive substances. It was usually given to young warriors after they completed the Blood Ritual and were acknowledged as full warriors of the clan. So why give it to him now? The Daiyoukai turned to his eldest, "Did your mother give you a robe as well?"

"She tried but I told her that i would claim it after my ritual."

Puzzled Inu no Taisho turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "What else did your mother say?" The boy took on a more solemn expression and remained silent. Suddenly the older youkai adopted a look of clarity, "Did she talk about fire from the sky?" The boy shook his head and remained silent. "Tell me what she said Inuyasha." He sternly commanded.

Reluctantly, demon child began to speak, "She said that she was sure I'd grow up to be a great man and that she would always love me, no matter what happens. And she hoped to see me again someday."

Kneeling down to his son's eye level, Inu no Taisho began to speak, " Don't let what your mother said bother you son you'll see her again."

"Really?" The boy asked.

"Yes, son." The older man replied

"But mama said that i wouldn't see her for a long time."

With an exasperated sigh, the Daiyoukai replied, " The thing is son, is that women are prone to dramatics. They're emotional creatures and when they get bored of their lives they spin tall tales to entertain themselves. They imagine calamitous events with no proof or backing save dreams and they regard it as fact. Do not dwell to much on the words of a woman it will never do you any good. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

The Great Warlord opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by two of his soldiers. "My Lord the scout's have returned with urgent news, they are requesting that you come at once!." Turning away from his son he made his way over to the scouts, who were doubled over trying to catch their breath. His impressive form towered over them and he said only one word.

"Report."

"Village-"

"Gone-"

"Ash-everywhere."

"Must-"

"See-"

Whispers broke throughout the army, and with a heavy feeling in his stomach the Great Dog Demon of the west started barking out orders.

"Everyone move out at once we ride at full pace toward the homeland." He shouted, as he mounted his stallion and urged him to a full gallop.

The Army rode hard for a few hours until finally they reached the territory of the Dog Demon Clan. Their homestead was located in the center of a valley surrounded by mountains. The outlying mountain range made it easy to defend as mountain paths were too treacherous for any army to navigate which only left one entrance at the mouth of the valley. Upon reaching the entrance the Commander saw that what used to be an endless grove of trees was now fact all that could be seen in any direction was ash and burnt wood.

"Commander look at Mt. Hakurei," said one of the soldiers pointing to the largest mountain in the valley.

The commander looked on and the mountain in question that had once stood tall and proud now looked as they someone had taken out an entire side of it.

"My Lord, I can't smell the women their scent is gone." Toga,one of the Generals commanding officers stated.

"Move out," The Great General of the West stated calmly.

"But what about our mates and where will we go?" He sputtered incredulously.

The Daiyoukai turned to his second in command, "I said move out."


End file.
